


The Assistant

by NSFAnyoneReally



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Degradation, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSFAnyoneReally/pseuds/NSFAnyoneReally
Summary: You’re hired as an assistant, that entails doing *everything* that’s asked of you. Turns out, you actually like that idea.





	The Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little requested imagine that I wrote on twitter and decided to post here as well.
> 
> I will be continuing this, one for each member and maybe a few more after that. Sooo be on the look out for that soon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is only the beginning, so hang tight!

“You were hired as our assistant for everything, remember?” An almost sickeningly sweet voice right behind your ear whispers, causing a chill to run down your spine, and the little hairs on the back of your neck to stand on end. 

You feel a warm body press against your back as long slender fingers slowly wrap around your hip. You close your eyes as your anxiety builds. “We’re not allowed to date, but fucking, well, we can do a whole lot of that.” Another voice, deep and soft from the other side of you. 

You feel trapped. 

You start to panic slightly just as the body that was pressed against you moves away, laughing, and leaving a cold feeling in its wake. 

You had, in fact, been hired as their assistant, and JYP himself had raised an eyebrow when he said to assist with anything they needed. The 9 boys had taken this to heart and had tasked you with the most menial things, often just for their own entertainment. But right now, at this exact moment, you felt like a boundary had been crossed, even if you weren’t exactly sure where the boundaries were to begin with. 

So you just shake off the uneasy feeling and attempt to move past it. Moving to start clearing the tables and cleaning a bit here and there. 

There was still time left for all of this, but you needed something to distract your mind. You could still feel those fingers on your hip and hear those enticing words, imagining the full sensual lips that they had come from. It was quiet and your mind began to wander. If you really thought about it, you could easily have these 9 young men wrapped around your finger. Or better yet your lips wrapped around their- 

“Oh you’re cleaning?” Snapping your eyes to the door way you see Chan smiling at you, something mysterious in his dark eyes. “I uh- yeah- I got bored?” You shrug, standing to smooth the fabric of your skirt, which in retrospect was probably not the best outfit to wear around them knowing how they all get pent up and wild during award shows. You don’t miss how Chan subtly looks you up and down with a look of hunger? Annoyance? Both? He seems to contemplate something, licking his bottom lip, before speaking again “Not sure if you knew this, but they moved our performance time, so we will be here for a few hours longer than planned.” 

You huff and blow up at a stray lock of bangs, that seemed to have come loose while you were cleaning, and tuck it back behind your ear. Chan narrows his eyes at you before turning on his heel and walking out. 

That was odd. 

The boys had been given multiple rooms to get dressed in, 2 in each room, Chan had his own, and you were in the main room where the food was. Figuring that everyone would now be gathered in Chan’s room while they relaxed, you decided to go check on each of the rooms. 

You walk down the hall only hearing people running around above you, getting ready for the show. Your feet carry you towards the first room. 

It’s Hyunjin and Changbin’s room. 

With no real understanding as to what comes over you, you enter, immediately feeling uneasy when you are met with Hyunjin’s wide grin. They are sitting on the couch and are in the process of taking a selfie together. They look good. Hyunjin is dressed in a white v-neck that shows off his gorgeous skin, long neck, and that adorable little mole just on the side of his neck. Changbin is in an olive green billowy dress shirt, with the top of it open revealing a silver hoop on a necklace just on top of his collarbones. Their makeup is gentle and mostly natural, Changbin has a bit more eyeliner, and their hair is styled messily. 

You can’t help the twinge of want that passes through your body. You look down quickly. “Were you curious about what we meant back there?” Hyunjin smirks at you. You should turn around and walk out right now but you stay standing there. Gnawing at the inside of your cheek you look up at them and they are both staring at you. The smirk is still on Hyunjin’s face and Changbin has his lips in a light pout, his expression is hard to read. You have no idea what possess you to do so, but you turn to close the door. 

Taking a deep breath you turn back to them and see that Hyunjin has an eyebrow quirked up. Changbin has not changed his expression this whole time, and you wish you knew exactly what he was thinking. He reads your mind. “Looks like she is.” He drawls lowly while standing and walking cautiously towards you. You meet him halfway. 

What are you getting yourself into? 

Almost as if asking permission, he tips his head to the side and as you close the distance, he wraps his arms around your waist pulling you closer. You glance back over at Hyunjin who now has his arms spread along the top of the couch, watching you intently, smirk still plastered to his face. 

With the little ounce of boldness you have in you right now, you press your lips to the warm pillowy ones just in front of you, earning a low moan. One hand shoots straight up to wrap tightly in your hair, the other tightly on your hip. He ravages your lips with hard hungry kisses tilting your head where he pleases, pressing your hips together and grinding against you lightly. 

You snake your tongue into the kiss and he sucks on it, sending spikes of pleasure right to your pelvis, causing you to moan and lean further into the kiss. Hyunjin lets out a breathy laugh “I knew that you wouldn’t be able to keep up your charade of innocence for much longer, you’re a filthy fucking whore aren’t you?” Sneer evident in his tone. You open your eyes at the insult only to see him staring right into yours, his dark expression only adding to his sexiness. It’s like he looks into your soul. Unease creeping back into your gut as he stands and walks towards you and Changbin, who has now stopped kissing you, but still has his hand in your hair, tipping your head up slightly. 

He releases you as the younger of the two replaces his hand in the back of your hair pulling tightly, causing you to gasp at the sharp pain. “You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into.” There is a slight growl to his words as he crashes his lips to yours. He is all consuming, drawing your breath out of you like you’re drowning, and you feel like you might actually be. He isn’t patient and he doesn’t ask for permission for what he wants. 

The contrast between the two is startling. 

He’s right. You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into, but you are looking forward to finding out. His tongue finds yours and he slides them together drawing out a delicious string of moans from deep in your chest. Changbin whines at the sounds you make, and the younger yanks your head back to look at the elder as he runs his tongue down your neck dipping into the space of your collarbones, nipping occasionally. 

You are starting to lose your mind. The hunger in the elder’s eyes combined with the lips on your neck cause you to whimper and it only spurs Hyunjin on more. 

He spins you and pushes you to the couch, Changbin closely behind, it feels as if they have done this before, and you knit your brows together in confusion. 

You are shoved onto the couch lengthwise on your back, as Changbin climbs between your knees, Hyunjin kneels next to your head. “You are our own personal little fuckdoll. Understand?” He leans down next to your ear running two fingers along your jaw “we know what you want, and we’re going to use you until you can barely move.” His voice is almost a mocking tone, cooing out the last few words. 

They don’t bother removing any of their clothing just yet, it’s all part of their game. Instead they focus on yours. 

You feel soft warm hands travel up your legs and to your thighs, slipping under your skirt and snagging the band of your panties, pulling them down agonizingly slow. Glancing between your legs your breath hitches as you see Changbin scoot down and lay on his stomach. He places gentle kisses on your knee, steeling your gaze he grins wickedly, baring his teeth and biting down on the soft flesh leaving a pretty red mark. Your back arches and you whimper at the pain mixing with pleasure. 

Your head is lifted and placed into Hyunjin’s lap so you are eye to eye with Changbin now. “Don’t look away. You want to be a dirty fuckdoll, you’re going to be treated as a dirty fuckdoll.” The younger’s voice sends cold shivers down your spine and right to your core. 

The raven haired male between your legs stares deep into your eyes while placing featherlight kisses up your inner thigh, working his way slowly to your needy pussy. He licks his lips as he spreads your legs apart and puts your thighs on his muscular shoulders. Hyunjin’s hands run down your neck and down your shirt undoing the buttons skillfully. He pulls one of your breasts out of your bra and rolls a stiffened nipple in between his long fingers as you gasp and arch into his hand. 

Changbin takes note and dives into you running his tongue completely up your dripping pussy, groaning at how wet you are. “Hyunjinie, she’s so wet and delicious” he speaks and you feel his hot breath on you, arching your back and moaning lightly. The younger’s only response is to lean down and take your other breast out, wrapping his lips around that nipple tugging gently with his teeth. Your body is burning up not used to all this attention at once. 

The man between your legs dips his tongue back in running it back and forth along your swollen clit, wrapping his arms around your thighs he keeps you in place. You try to keep your eyes open, but it’s difficult, there is too much going on. Arching your back pushes your nipples into Hyunjin’s fingers and mouth further, and pulling back pushes Changbin’s tongue into you deeper. You are totally overwhelmed. 

Changbin circles your clit with his hot tongue, wrapping his lips around it and sucking gently, back to circles and then sucking again, you are nearing insanity. “Ah ah ah! Fuck!” You bite your lip hard and whine. That’s all he needs to wrap his lips around your clit, sucking and flicking his tongue back and forth at the same time, quickly pushing you closer to your high. “That’s it little slut, cum all over his mouth, show us how dirty you are.” Hyunjin is also watching the man between your legs intently as he speaks, squeezing both of your nipples and rolling them, hard. 

Moaning loudly and flexing your hips up as your orgasm hits you, sending pulses of pleasure through your body making you see stars. 

You have no time to come down before you are being flipped over, by strong arms, and are placed on your hands and knees with your ass in the air and skirt bunched around your waist. You flush with embarrassment at the compromising position you find yourself in currently. “Have you ever had your ass played with?” Hyunjin asks so nonchalantly. The question makes you burn and flush even more than before. “N-no. Not by- not by anyone else.” You stutter out while swallowing hard trying to push down the lump of embarrassment in your throat. Just an array of toys that you feel is best to keep to yourself. He chuckles as Changbin moves to pull your skirt down your thighs. 

You lean instinctively to one side and then the other so he can pull it all the way off, throwing it on the floor. The younger man slips his fingers under your chin and lifts your head so you meet his gaze, his eyes are burning and it has you biting your lip again. “So pretty” he runs his thumb along your bottom lip “I wonder what it will look like wrapped around my cock.” You feel large hands rubbing up and down the backs of your thighs and up your ass cheeks. 

Then a tongue. 

You flinch and whine, trying to hide your shame once again, only to receive a quick smack to your ass. Changbin continues massaging and stroking, watching you arch your back and push back against him involuntarily. 

Hyunjin turns your head by your chin as he stands, forcing you to watch as he unbuttons and unzips his tight jeans sliding them down his toned thighs and onto the floor. Your mouth waters as you see his stiffened cock tenting in his boxers. You watch while licking your bottom lip, as he hooks his thumbs into the waist band and pulls them down. 

Before you have any time to take in the glory that is Hwang Hyunjin’s cock, you feel your asscheeks being spread as a hot tongue glides across your rim, enticing a drawn out whine from your parted lips. You can’t believe what just happened, but he doesn’t stop, causing your head to spin. Hyunjin huffs out a laugh and kneels back in front of you tipping your head back and looking into your eyes “I’m going to wreck this pretty little mouth” he growls, grabbing the base of his cock and slapping the thick tip against your lips. You dart your tongue out brazenly, and taste the salty tang of precum causing him to hiss. At the same time the older of the two runs his tongue up your pussy, swirling it around your clit before traveling up to your ass again dipping his tongue back onto your rim. He does this a few times, and each time is more pleasureable than the last. 

The younger pushes his cock into your open wanting mouth without warning, groaning lowly at the wet heat. Your eyes flutter closed at the weight on your tongue and the stretch of your lips as you try to take him all in. Changbin keeps his hands on your ass firmly spreading your cheeks and giving himself the best access. Tongue swirling slow circles, dipping the tip of it into the tight ring of muscles just slightly, making you push back and moan around Hyunjin’s cock loudly. Causing his tongue to delve in deeper as he growls at the sounds coming from your chest. You gag lightly around the cock in your mouth, as a hand wraps tightly in your hair and presses you further down. 

“Oh fuck yes, baby” he moans leaning his head back as you take all of him in your mouth. Hallowing out your cheeks you try to suck his girthy cock, while also moaning at the tongue prodding at the sensitive rim behind you. Hyunjin’s cock taps the back of your throat causing a deep growl to leave his slack lips when you choke again. In the middle of gagging you feel two fingers suddenly plunge into your soaked pussy, curling forwards as they move back and forth quickly. The tongue continuing its assault on your rim. 

You’re a moaning mewling mess falling apart in their hands. 

The younger decides you aren’t sucking deep enough and pulls your head down again, slamming his cock into your throat and keeping it there for a second, grunting loud at the flex of your throat around him. He lets you pull back and you start to bob your head again. Every few bobs you push him back into your throat, pulling back and swirling your tongue around the plump head pulling gasps and moans from his gorgeous lips. Just as you are reaching your high again, the fingers inside you are snatched away, you whine in protest. 

The emptiness is short lived though, as you feel the pad of a wet slender finger press against your rim slipping past the tight ring. Gasping, You pop your mouth off Hyunjin’s cock leaving a trail of spit, and moan loudly rolling your eyes back and biting your lip. “Oh my god, her ass is so tight!” Changbin whines and presses his finger in deeper. 

You quickly wrap your lips back around the cock in front of you and start to suck with a new need. A need to distract from the burning pain coming from a place deep inside you. “She really, shit, really likes having you finger her ass Hyung.” The younger hisses out tipping his head back and flexing his hips to meet the thrusts of your mouth. He’s close. 

“Do you want more babydoll?” His deep voice calls to you and all you can do is nod quickly, moaning and pushing against him harder. A second finger slides into your hole causing another sharp pain to shoot up your spine. You feel another orgasm building as you try to focus more on the pleasure of the thick cock filling your mouth, and the two fingers thrusting deep inside your ass. You feel so full and your body starts to unravel as the heat pools deep in your abdomen. 

“Fuck, Hyunjin, she’s gonna cum.” Changbin sounds surprised and in awe as your muscles clench around his scissoring fingers. “Shit me too” grunting lowly, Hyunjin shoves your head down on his cock roughly. You feel it pulse and twitch as warm salty cum coats your tongue, and shoots down your throat. There’s a lot of it and you try to swallow quickly not wanting to waste any of it. Earning you another bratty chuckle from the younger. 

You follow quickly after, cumming hard, mewling and falling into Hyunjin’s lap. Once again you have no time to recoup. “You’re not done yet our little toy. Changbin-Hyung is still hard” the younger lifts your head smirking “and so am I.”

“I think she is prepped enough, if not it will only be a little painful.” The raven haired male says as he removes his fingers and stands “but it’s not like she will really mind that.” You hear the grin in his deep sultry voice. 

It’s only now that you can look around, that you notice a familiar figure sitting in a chair next to the couch, looking directly at you. Bleach blonde hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, eyes blown wide with a slight blush on his cheeks. Panic rises in your gut again as you look down to see that his hand is wrapped tightly around his impressive cock, stroking slowly. 

He smirks at you as he speaks, voice low and full of lust. “Needed to make sure you were doing your job properly, and from where I’m sitting” he bites his lip “you still have some work to do.” At that, you are being lifted up and moved. Their own personal little fucktoy. That’s exactly what you are right now. 

Hyunjin places you on his lap facing away from him. He spreads your legs wide and leans you back against his chest. At some point he had taken off his shirt, and you can feel his toned muscles against your back, warm and hard. He starts undoing the rest of the buttons on your shirt with skillful movements of his long fingers, slipping your arms through and tossing it to the side. Your breasts are still poking up out the top of your bra, and Chan inhales sharply at the front row view of your perked up nipples and drenched aching pussy now on full display. He continues stroking slowly, enjoying the view. 

Changbin moves in front of you taking your hands and placing them on the top of his jeans, dark sinful eyes staring down at you with a slight smirk on his luscious lips. You work quickly, popping the button open and sliding the zipper down. Leaning forward you kiss his lower stomach slipping your hands into the waistband of his underwear you pull down, sliding his jeans and underwear down in one motion. His cock springs free and you have to stifle a gasp. It’s longer than Hyunjin’s and a bit thicker too, with a beautiful thick head and smooth veins bulging and running along the sides, it curves up slightly and it makes you lick your lips. He pulls off his own shirt and pushes you back against Hyunjin. 

The younger man shifts you wrapping his arm around your hip, and sliding his fingers inside your pussy twisting and flexing, moistening them with your own cum. You whine and wiggle on them, as he keeps gathering your wetness on his fingers. Changbin leans over you, snagging your chin in his hand and tilting it up, pushing his lips to yours. You open your mouth slightly to give him more access and he takes it, sliding his tongue in and moving it against yours as sinful noises work their way up his chest and into your mouth. You’re so intoxicated with his kissing that when he pulls away with a smirk you huff in frustration. Earning a full on smile. 

Hyunjin shifts you again and you hear him stroking his own cock as slick noises fill the room. Confused, you try to reach down and grab it to stroke it yourself, only to receive a smack on the back of your hand as he tuts at you. “This is probably going to hurt.” Hyunjin’s lips are on your ear and you feel his head prodding against your tight rim. “Just make sure to tell me EXACTLY how much it hurts” He laughs breathily “I wanna know how much my cock hurts in this tiny little hole of yours.” 

Changbin straddles Hyunjin’s knees in front of you and leans in to kiss you again, swallowing your scream as the younger pulls your hips down and pushes his cock inside your ass. 

The stretch and burn hurts and you feel tears threaten to spill, holding them back as his cock continues its plunge inside you. “Fuck hyung, you weren’t kidding. She’s so fucking tight I might rip her in two.” Hyunjin growls as he bites into your exposed shoulder still pulling your hips down. Your ass is now flush with his lap, cock deep inside your ass as he finally allows you to adjust to the stretch, cooing praises and rubbing your thighs. 

Chan moans to your right and you glance at him, tongue still in Changbin’s mouth. He looks so hot jerking his dick slowly, watching you get ruined by his band mates. You reach out to him but he only shakes his head and smiles sensually. “I’m only here to watch. I like watching. A lot.” He quirks an eyebrow with the last word and bites his lip again. 

Wanting him to enjoy the show you go back to kissing Changbin, with more vigor than before reaching up and curling your fingers into his hair. Groaning he leans into you further, placing his hands on the back of the couch, on either side of Hyunjin’s head. “You better do it now before I start tearing her apart by myself.” Hyunjin says bluntly. 

The elder pulls back from you, smiling, and takes his dick in his hand. Hyunjin lifts your thighs, and places the heels of your feet on the edge of the couch, angling your dripping wet pussy perfectly for Changbin’s cock. Your eyes widen in surprise as you realize what’s about to happen. He lines the tip up with your entrance and pushes it in, both men groan as you whimper at the new stretch. “Fuck.” Changbin huffs out staring deep into your eyes. 

The younger moves his hands to hold your hips tight as he starts to move you back and forth, spearing you on their cocks. Your head falls back a bit and the tears that were being so tightly held at bay, now fall freely with the pain and the feeling of being overwhelmed. Changbin wipes one away with his thumb and presses a kiss to your neck. “Your pussy feels so, ohh, so good babydoll.” He whispers, voice hoarse in your ear. His chest is now pressed against yours, one arm holding the back of the couch, the other holding Hyunjin’s as they both thrust into you with separate movements so you are never empty. 

It doesn’t take long for the pain to be replaced by pleasure and you feel stuffed to the point of breaking. “Ah, Hyunjin, I can feel you fr-from, ah, the other s-side.” Hyunjin moans deeply in response thrusting his hips up and eliciting a low grunt from the elder. Your holes are stretched around their cocks so snuggly you can’t stop the moans and whines from escaping. “Feels. So. Good.” You gasp between thrusts. “You’re guhn-nuh, ohh, y-yes r-r-right thereee, I’m cuh-cumming.” 

One of your hands shoots up and tangles into Hyunjin’s hair behind you, while the other digs deep fingernail marks in Changbin’s muscular thigh. Being pressed between their two bodies, hearing their moans, and feeling their cocks deep inside you pushes you to another orgasm. Muscles tightening, and a deep heat pooling and letting go, washing over you with an intensity you have never felt before. With tingles running all over your body their names spill from your mouth with a loud moan. Your muscles pulse and pull moans out of both the men inside you. 

They don’t slow down, and you close your eyes tight at the hypersensitivity. “Ah too, t-too mu-ch” whimpering as Changbin catches your mouth again moaning into it and thrusting his hips a little harder, hitting in deep and hard making you roll your eyes back and groan. Hyunjin also picks up speed digging his fingers into your hips, and surely leaving pretty purple bruises, grinding you down onto his lap moaning loudly. Sliding in and out of your ass and rubbing his dick against the others through the thin walls of your insides. 

Another orgasm quickly pools inside you from the relentless pounding. “M’gonna cum” Changbin breaks away from the kiss to whine into the air with his head tipped back. 

Chan’s voice perks up again dark and husky. “Cum inside our little fucktoy. Fill her. Remind her who she belongs to and hurry up. I’m getting close.” 

You’re shocked by those words leaving the mouth of someone who has never spoken like that in front of you before, and for some reason it spurs you on. Your orgasm tears through you again, pulling tears from your eyes and a high pitched scream from your mouth. The pulsing of your muscles forces Changbin over the edge, and he pulls roughly on your hip, growling in your ear and filling you with hot thick cum. “Oh holy FUCK!” Hyunjin yells. “I could FEEL you cum hyung!.” His voice is strained and raspy. 

Changbin stays seated inside you, kissing you sweetly and caressing your face with one hand. Forehead pressed to yours, sweaty and warm. Suddenly, Hyunjin pulls your thighs up higher, angling directly into your g-spot, and pulling you off Changbin’s softening dick. You feel slick cum slide out of you and onto the younger’s cock adding a new feeling. 

He doesn’t move, just stays there straddled in Hyunjin’s lap leaning more to keep kissing you. Kissing Changbin is addicting. At the first hard thrust you snap your head back, pulling away from Changbin’s mouth as you yell. “Hyunjin do-don’t stop! Right-right there! F-fuck me r-right th-ere!” He bounces you on his cock, bucking his hips up into you messily. “You like being our own personal fucktoy don’t you?” Breathless growls in your ear. “Having two cocks stuffed inside you, fuck! Just using you.” You bite your lip and nod quickly mewling out “Y-yes. I lu-love iiit.” 

He slams you down hard a few more times and then holds you still, groaning your name as he fills your ass with cum, his cock pulsing against your insides and not enough to fulfill your orgasm. You whine and grind against him. Breathing heavily he chuckles “I’m only doing this because you have been such a good little fucking slut.” He wraps his hand around your hip and places two fingers on your sensitive clit, rubbing quick and rough, cock still inside your ass. You have never cum this much or this hard in your life. 

Your muscles are still pulsing when Chan growls at the younger. “Bring her here. Might as well make good use out of all her holes.” Your eyes snap open as you are being dragged off Hyunjin’s lap, by Changbin, and placed on your knees in front of Chan. He stands and grabs the back of your hair tightly, pulling your head up. You can feel cum dripping out of you and onto the floor, and it has you feeling ashamed and dirty, while also feeling so fucking good. 

“Be a good fucktoy and open your mouth.” Chan’s voice makes you shiver, and you obey quickly opening your mouth and looking up at him. You watch as he strokes his cock quickly, twisting his hand at the tip. His head falls back and his hips snap forward as he cums. Thick ropes of hot white semen spill into your mouth and onto your cheeks and nose, dripping down your face. 

What a mess you are. Filled and dripping in three different men’s cum. Holes stretched and used. 

Nothing will ever compare to this again, but before you can dwell on that too long, Chan speaks again. “We need to finish getting ready. You did very well, babygirl. Now make sure to clean this up.” He stuffs his now soft dick back into his pants and zips them up. You turn your head to see that the other two have also gotten dressed again. Changbin catches your eyes and smiles darkly. 

You quickly remember that there is cum smeared on your face. Using your hands you wipe it away, licking it off of them earns you a low “hmm” from the raven haired man. He walks over and leaves a hard kiss on your lips tasting his hyung’s cum. He leans back up licking his lips, “this certainly won’t be the last time babydoll. A pussy like yours deserves all the attention.” He places a kiss on the top of your head as they turn to leave. 

You fall back onto the floor and stare at the ceiling sighing. You could definitely get used to this.


End file.
